Sapphire eyes meets ruby eyes
by horrorstar100
Summary: Yami ends up in the time of the originals after going to the after life. He has no way of crossing over and meets Rebekah. The two fall for one another but what happens when Yami goes back to Yugi in his old time and Rebekah must wait a thousand years to be with him again? Sorry if summary sucks. Changed the story up a bit from what it originally was.
1. In the new world

**This is my first Yu-gi-oh crossover with TVD since I'm obsessed with the Vamp diaries and my obsession for Yu-gi-oh is coming back and I hope you like it.**

Yami groaned as he got up. He looked at his surroundings to find himself in a forest? how in the name of Ra had he gotten here?

He looked to see he was in his normal attire. Blue jeans, black shoes, blue jacket and black sleeveless shirt with a black choker and he thankfully had his millennium puzzle.

He sighed as he got up still wondering where in Ra's land is he? he just saw forest. Forest and more forest.

Yami chose to see if Yugi was with him but remembered. He crossed over to the after life but then why the heck was he alive in solid form.

He soon heard a voice of enjoyment. He knew it had to be a boy that was young for his age.

"You cannot catch me Bekkah." Yami decided to follow the voice in hopes of getting to civilisation at least and he soon found himself in a meadow and saw a boy possibly fourteen or fifteen at the most with dark brown hair that went to his shoulders, brown eyes that showed innocence that reminded Yami of Yugi and slightly tanned pale skin.

Chasing the boy for both their amusement was a girl that was older than the boy. Yami felt time stop as he looked upon her.

He never once saw a girl so beautiful in all his years as Pharaoh or when he was with Yugi. Her hair was in braids and was like golden threads in the light, her skin was a milky pale that seemed radient, her lips were pink like rose petals and full and her eyes. Yami thanked the gods for her eyes. They were bright blue that seemed like sapphires.

He had only come across the gem a few times in jewellery but never before had he seen it so natural in a girl's eyes.

He soon was spotted by the young boy and girl who looked at him with surprising curiousity.

"Who are you?" the boy asked in an accented voice that brought Yami out of his thoughts about the girl.

"My name is Yami. May I ask who you are?" he asked being polite so he didn't scare the two.

"My name is Henrik. This is my sister. Rebekah." The young boy spoke and the girl gave a shy smile.

"Are you from another village?" Rebekah asked and Yami was a little surprised when she said village.

"I do not know of where I am or how I got here to be honest." Yami admitted and Rebekah smiled at his honesty.

"That's okay. You can come with us back to the village we recide in. You might be able to be friends with my older brothers." She held Henrik's hand and held her's out to Yami which surprised him a little but he took it and walked with her.

Rebekah was a little surprised when she saw Yami as she learnt his name to be.

She never knew or seen anyone with hair in three shades. His was black and outlined with crimson and had golden bangs covering his eyes and three lightening bolts going through his hair.

She also saw how his eyes were crimson. Like rubies. She never saw the gem but her mother had a necklace with a small ruby to compliment the metal overlapping pattern.

She couldn't help notice he was rather handsome. His skin was tanned slightly darker than Henrik's, his features were rather strong, he had muscules that could be seen and complimented his lean form and she couldn't help but see the maturity and protectiveness in his aura.

She guessed he could be around her age or a little older than her but was brought from her thoughts when she heard swords clashing and the voice of her brothers and smiled down at her little brother.

"Come on. Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again." Henrik broke into a run and she turned to Yami "You can come too Yami." she pulled him with surprising strength and Yami followed suit to see the two of them stop to see a man in his early twenties with dark blonde hair, pale skin, a lean but muscular build and captivating teal eyes and showed a kind hearted but troubled aura.

The other was older and possibly in his early thirties had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, strong features and was slightly muscular to the his opponent and held a moral and noble aura to him.

"Look brother. Our dear sister is here to see my impending victory." the brown eyed one spoke with a deep accented voice.

"Or perhaps It is just to laugh at your defeat." the two men fought until the blonde spun and with precision managed to cut off the brown eyed one's belt causing the man to chuckle whole heartedly and everyone else including Yami.

The laughter soon stopped on the approach of an older man that seemed muscular even for his age and he didn't look happy.

Yami couldn't miss the fear that had come with this. He saw Henrik be pushed behind Rebekah as the young girl showed slight fear in her eyes, the young males changed entirely.

The blonde had gone rigid and showed clear fear for the older man as the brown eyed one kept his head down but showed slight fear.

The older man took the sword from the brown eyed one and approached the blonde.

"What's so funny about using a sword?" Yami could see that this was not going to be good. Judging by the stances of the siblings.

"Father we were only having fun." the blonde spoke.

"We fight to survive and you find time for fun." he attacked the blonde but the blonde only blocked. He never attacked.

The young man soon had his sword lost and fell to the ground with his father's sword hovering above his throat.

"What!? No laughter."

"Alright Mikael. That's enough. Let him go." a woman with blonde hair and wisdom spoke. Her voice and piercing stare was stern and Mikael stuck the sword next to the blonde man's head.

"Somedays. It is a surprise you are still alive boy." Mikael stood up and left as the young blonde stayed lying down breathing heavily.

"Niklaus are you alright?" the brown eyed one spoke and the blonde nodded.

"I am fine Elijah. Do not worry brother." Yami looked to see Rebekah bring Henrik out from behind her.

"Are you sure you are alright Niklaus?" Rebekah spoke with deep concern as Niklaus stood up.

"I am sure sister. Not to worry." Rebekah nodded showing a slight smile before turning to Yami.

"Yami. These are my brothers. Niklaus and Elijah. Brothers. This is Yami." the two nodded and started to smile.

"Making new friends I see?" Niklaus said with a grin and Rebekah showed a slight blush on her pale cheeks.

"Shut up Nik." she mumbled and her two older brothers started laughing.

"Just be careful when you introduce him to Kol. We all know how that will go." Rebekah exasperated and what Niklaus said.

"It might go easier if he was not an egotistical idiot that would step away from the mirror." the two brothers laughed at Rebekah's comment.

"If that were the case sister. Then we would have to endure his sarcastic remarks." Elijah said matter-of-factly and she sighed.

"Yes. His most annoying trait. Come Yami. You can meet Finn and Kol. If Finn is not too preoccupied with Sage." she grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him along to a hut where he saw a young boy that seemed Rebekah's age and so similar to Eljah.

"Kol. Step away from your reflection. I want you to meet Yami." Kol turned to see the young teen that Rebekah was holding the hand of before he started smirking.

"Courting someone already sister. Father will not be happy about this." Kol said and Rebekah showed a slight blush before glaring at Kol.

"Shut up Kol. He's someone that does not know how he came here and I am just introducing him to my brothers which sadly included you." Yami chuckled at Rebekah's confidence since it lead to Kol showing slight anger but he still had that smirk on his face.

"So you introduce him to the most handsome of the village." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Ignore Kol. He thinks to highly of himself." Yami started to smile and saw Kol glaring hatefully at his sister.

"If you will excuse me. I have to get the firewood for tonight." Kol left and Rebekah lead Yami to a room with strange leather books with worn pages and he saw a young man that seemed a little younger than Elijah but older that Niklaus.

The man had blonde hair and deep brown eyes but showed an aura of loyalty and seriousness to him.

"Finn." Rebekah spoke quietly so she didn't startle her brother and he looked up from his book.

"Yes. Rebekah." the young man answered.

"I wanted to introduce you to Yami. Yami this is my older brother Finn." both Yami and Finn nodded at each other "That is all Finn." her brother nodded and resumed reading as Yami left with Rebekah.

"Well that was..." Yami didn't exactly know how to finish that sentence.

"Awkward, strange, weird." Yami chuckled at Rebekah's creative use of words for the situation.

"All of the above." he had to admit. Finn was odd but quiet.

Rebekah showed him around the hut that she and her family lived in and she soon came across the necklaces hanging on the window. Rebekah looked at them before heading out with Yami being pulled by her.

She talked to him about the werewolves, how her mother, a family friend Ayanna and herself were witches or servants of nature. How Elijah and Niklaus fought for the affections of the village whore Tatia.

Yami had to admit. Rebekah was an interesting girl. She showed vulnerability and a caring nature but could be hot headed and stubborn as well.

He felt a strange protectiveness over her. The only time he ever felt it was when Yugi was in danger. He never thought he could feel it for anyone else.

**Hope you like it. It was hard doing Yami's pov or thoughts of a situation but I managed. Read and Review if you like thank you.**

**Hope to continue.**


	2. The full moon

**Finally came with the next chapter. It took a while since my family and I were moving and the internet was down for a while.**

Another day had come while Yami was still in the village. He knew some people but got along with the Mikaelsons more.

He couldn't help notice the developing friendship that had started with the Mikaelson children. He felt the friendship that grew between some of the siblings and himself but he felt a strange attraction to Rebekah.

He knew she was beautiful. There was no denying that but customs in this time were different and he knew he couldn't over step boundaries that could jeaprodise the friendship the two already had.

He was now staying at a hut used for visitors since he did not know how long it will be till he returned to his own time but he wondered more on why he was sent back in time. It was an odd occurence.

He soon changed into the clothes of this time and headed outside to see the village lively before he spotted Rebekah at the well in a blue dress that went to the ground and showed her natural curves. Yami swore it made her eyes stand out more and she seemed just more beautiful with the sun shining on her.

He approached her carefully and upon seeing him a smile graced her lips "Yami. Now that you have awakened you can help with the preparations for tonight. The full moon will come and mother has arranged for you to be staying with my family in the cave we have but we need to gather food for the village to eat so you can help me with my chores." she pulled him with her once she grabbed his hand.

It always surprised him how much stregnth Rebekah had in her. He was pulled to a bundle of baskets outside a hut.

"These are the fruits and vegetables required for the dinner tonight. You can help me carry them." Yami nodded at what Rebekah had said and picked up one basket and knowing it had weight.

They moved the baskets to the caves that Rebekah now shown him and moved the baskets to a dry spot in the largest part of the caves. It was there that the village ate.

They soon finished quickly and Yami felt his curiousity nagging at him to explore the caves. They had so many passages that were yet to be explored that his curiousity was weakening his control.

"Rebekah. Where do these caves lead?" he asked her as she set the last basket down.

"I am unsure. The passages lead to many places some under the village. Me and Niklaus have explored some parts but not a lot." she said and he nodded before he saw a smirk start to show on her "You want to explore the caves don't you?" she asked catching Yami off guard before he looked at the ground.

"My curiousity is that noticable?" he asked and she let out a slight laugh.

"It's one of the traits I have as a witch. I always know what a person truly wants and do not worry. I want to explore the caves too. Let me show you something." he nodded and followed Rebekah not needing her to pull him with her.

The soon came to a small cave and Yami looked to see carved letters in the wall of the cave. He knew it must be the new scripture of this century and Rebekah pointed to a name in the wall that showed some symbols similar to the alphabet. He only recognised 'r', 'b' and 'k'.

"Me and my brothers carved our names into the rock in hopes of letting people know we were here first. Even if a thousand years were to pass our names would still be here." she soon showed a small knife that was hidden amongst her dress "It belongs to Elijah. He would be mad to know I took it but I was wondering if you would like your name to be amongst it. To let people know you were here even though you were a visitor." she felt the heat rise to her cheeks a slight blush was now visible.

Yami was surprised by her offer. To let him be remembered in this realm even after centuries to pass.

"I would be delighted Rebekah but I am not the best with carving my name." Yami said knowing it would be strange to ask her what to write.

"Thats okay. I can help you." she gave him the blade and shaped his hand to hold the blade properly and made her hand do the same only over his guiding the blade. He didn't fight how she moved the blade and went with her movements. Soon they managed to create the runic symbol for 'y' and started with the 'a'.

He felt strangely comfortable with closeness of them. He didn't usually feel this since he wasn't exactly a person that was touched. Even a hand shake confused him.

It wasn't long till they both completed 'm' and 'i' and she looked to see she was still holding his hand.

"Um. We must go. We need to help with the preparations for the full moon but what is that necklace you wear?" she asked looking at his millenium puzzle.

"It's my millenium puzzle. It took eight years to complete it." she seemed amazed and smiled.

"I like puzzles. They are always fun to solve and I like you Yami. You are like a puzzle for me to solve since I usually know who a person is just by touch but I can't see anything when I touch you. Makes it all the better to learn about you the natural way." She said before the two headed out of the caves. At what Rebekah said Yami was starting to feel a srange feeling.

He never met anyone who liked puzzles like he did except Yugi but that was a whole other issue since he never got to play puzzles with him but maybe he can do so with Rebekah since he was in physical form with her.

The two soon left the caves and slowly walked through the forest back to the village. It seemed better in the day seeing the shadows of the branches dance along the ground and Rebekah seemed content with the scenery.

"I love the forest in the day. Father never lets me go out alone or without my brothers. He is always so protective over me and it can be rather suffocating." she sat up against a pine tree and Yami sat next to her with a small distance between each other.

"It is rather beautiful." Yami admitted causing Rebekah to smile.

"It's better at night but the best way to see it is on a full moon but it is dangerous with the men turning into wolves on that time." Yami nodded with what Rebekah said and she sighed leaning back more against the tree.

"I just wish that I can see this place once. Just once during a full moon without the wolves to worry about." she leaned her head down on Yami's shoulder and Yami stayed still as Rebekah was content with where she was now.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence for a while until Yami saw the sun starting to set.

"Rebekah. We need to head back." Yami said but looking down at Rebekah and she looked up at him soon realising they were both really close but they didn't move apart. They both just looked into each others eyes and Rebekah felt safe. More safe than when she was with her family. She didn't know why she was feeling a funny feeling in her stomach but she leaned up a little towards him before he leaned down but a voice interupted them.

"Rebekah!" Rebekah jumped back and recognised the voice belonging to Elijah.

"Um we must get back to the-" she pointed in the way the village was and Yami nodded feeling a little uncomfortable that the moment the two shared was interupted.

"The village. Yes." Yami said and stood up and helped her up before walking towards the village with a little more distance between each other. They soon came to Elijah who looked slightly exhausted.

"There you two are. Father has been wondering where you are Rebekah. What were you two doing?" Elijah ased feeling a slight curiousity and Rebekah felt her cheeks heat up.

"He was helping move the baskets of food to the caves Elijah. No need to worry." Rebekah answered quickly and Elijah could sense there was more to it but chose not to inquire.

"Alright sister but we must hurry. The sun is setting and we need to get what we need for the caves." Rebekah nodded before running to the village leaving Yami and Rebekah alone.

The two walked back in a rather awkward silence soon coming to the village and Yami only packed a few clothes needed for the next day and a fur blanket and heading out to see the sky starting to darken.

He soon headed to the well and was soon met by Niklaus.

"Father told me I have to take you to the caves since he does not trust you around Rebekah." Niklaus said and Yami nodded though he was a little skeptical about Mikael "But I need to ask. What are your intentions towards Rebekah?" Niklaus asked as they both headed to the caves.

"She is a good person. I do not want her to be hurt." Yami said and Niklaus nodded.

"She is my sister so you must know that I am protective of her. I do not want her to be hurt by anyone so know that if you hurt Rebekah. I will not be held accountable for what happens to you." Niklaus said making a tense silence fall over the two.

"I assure you Niklaus. I will not let harm befall Rebekah." Niklaus nodded before a small smile formed.

"You are not like the other boys in the village. You will be surprised by the looks Rebekah gets but they are not for her wellbeing. They are more lust than love and it is why I worry for her since when she feels for someone she puts her heart on the line and I worry that she would be hurt in the end." Yami nodded since Rebekah was a good person in every way even if she could be naive at times she was a good person.

They soon came to the caves and headed in to see some of the villagers in the main part but the rest were the wolves.

Niklaus headed to his family and Rebekah headed to Yami smiling.

"You made it. I thought Nik would of scared you off." Yami chuckled.

"He just told me not to hurt you or there would be consequences." she gave Niklaus a glare before turning to Yami smiling.

"Well I do not need my brothers to protect me. I can perfectly look after myself but come." she pulled him with her to her family then sat down with him next to her "You can have dinner with us since you will be in the same cave as us." Yami nodded.

Esther prepared dinner while the children helped set the table for dinner and Rebekah remembered something. She still had Elijah's blade.

She looked to Yami and gently nudged him gaining his attention.

"I still have Elijah's knife." she whispered to him causing Yami to almost drop one of the plates.

"You never returned it?" Yami whispered to her and set the last of the plates to where they should be.

"I never got the chance to with having to get ready before the sun set." Rebekah said as she placed the cutlery with each plate.

"How can you return it now?" Yami asked and Rebekah got the blade and looked to see Elijah playing with Henrik.

"I might be able to put it with his things but I need you to keep an eye on him. Give me a signal that he is looking my way." Yami nodded and looked to see Elijah still playing with Henrik. He kept glancing back to see Rebekah carefully putting it away and Elijah still playing with Henrik. It wasn't until he was lightly bumped by someone and he turned to see a girl that looked around his age with dark brown hair in a french braid, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"I am sorry for that." Yami nodded stiffly since he looked to see Elijah gone and Rebekah still putting the blade away.

"It is fine. Who are you?" Yami asked not knowing the girl since Rebekah didn't introduce him to much people.

"Tatia Petrova. I am the one Elijah is courting." that got realisation to Yami. Tatia as Rebekah mentioned was being courted by both Elijah and Niklaus causing tension in the Mikaelson family but he knew Rebekah had a strong dislike for her as well as the fact she had a child before marriage.

"As well as the one Niklaus is courting." Yami pointed out.

"I was with Elijah first before Niklaus started to court me. I just feel conflicted since I love Elijah but with Niklaus also wanting me it is rather difficult." Tatia looked down like she was ashamed for what was happening to the Mikaelsons.

"I understand you want their best intentions but you need to decide who you want to be with. If you do not choose then you could hurt both Elijah and Niklaus and I know that is not what you want." Tatia nodded knowing she had to make a decision.

"I understand but I just do not know who to choose. Elijah loves me and in everyway seems perfect but with Niklaus. When Elijah is on hunts I feel wanted. I have not done anything with Niklaus I assure you but I just feel confused." Yami nodded in understanding for the girl.

"It is fine but maybe you need to choose what you want. Do not let others decide for you but make the choice yourself." Tatia was starting to show a slight smile before hugging Yami which caught him off guard but patted her back a couple times before she stepped back.

"Thank you. Many think I use them but I do not. I just do not want both Elijah and Niklaus to fight anymore so I know I need to think about this." she smiled before heading off to her family and child.

Not knowing to him. Rebekah looked to see Yami being hugged by Tatia. She didn't exactly hate Tatia but disliked her for having Elijah and Niklaus fight for her. Another factor that surged the dislike was how Tatia was liked by so many people and Rebekah was feared. Tatia was known as sweet, loving and generous Tatia while Rebekah was the witch that hurt the first boy to court her. She didn't understand why now Tatia hugging Yami was more bothersome to her.

It puzzled her more but she returned Elijah's knife before going to where the plates were set and sat down. Yami sat next to her but Rebekah shuffled a little to put distance between them making Yami puzzled but he chose not to ask Rebekah knowing she had a quick temper.

Dinner had been served and the mead was shared amongst the family and Yami. Silence fell over them which was odd since there would be talking or mischief on Kol's part so Mikael chose to break the silence.

"What did you all get up to today?" he asked awkwardly since he wasn't one to start a civil conversation.

"I helped Elijah with the firewood and skinned the meat." Niklaus answered respectfully.

"Me and Yami moved the baskets of food to the caves." Rebekah answered quietly.

"Before or after you stole Elijah's knife." Kol said causing all heads to turn to Rebekah while she glared hatefully at Kol.

"Traitor." she muttered while she shrank a little at the expression her father had.

"Rebekah. You know you are not to carry blades." Mikael said frustrated clearly but annoyed to have this conversation again.

"If I wish to carry a blade then I can carry a blade and what does it matter. I put it back." Rebekah said stubbornly.

"Blades are for the men Rebekah. Not for the women." Esther didn't say anything as her husband spoke but Rebekah felt highly offended.

"Not for women!? You expect me to believe that if you found Finn starting to wear a dress that you would be having this conversation with me now." at what she said. Finn spat out his drink coughing while Niklaus patted his back while Kol was in hysterics and Henrik struggling not to laugh.

"Finn does not wear dresses." Mikael said.

"No he goes into the forest with Sage when no ones looking." Rebekah said causing all heads to turn to Finn since they weren't Sage's biggest fans.

"You mean that peasant girl from England?" Kol asked inquiring this new found information.

"No the one from Norway. How many other Sages do you know?" Niklaus asked sarcastically.

"Oh you mean that red headed girl that punched Thierry." Kol said not helping the situation.

"Yes that Sage." Finn answered truthfully.

"Why are you with her? I thought you were arranged to be with Alissa." Kol inquired more causing everyone to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I do not wish to be with Alissa. She is conceided, vain and cares for no one but herself. Sage is kind hearted, adventurous and I would not want to be with anyone else." Finn said defending Sage but was met with his fathers disiplining look.

"You need to be with Alissa. Her parents already agreed to the marriage." Mikael said.

"Then you would be happy to know she bedded with Kol during her visit here." this just lead to a family argument that went on while Yami stayed silent awkwardly.

The argument eventually died down and everyone headed to the seperate cave. The children seperated from the adults.

Yami was near the cave wall looking up. He couldn't sleep knowing he was stuck in another time with no idea on how to get back. He heard the boys sleeping soundly but heard a shuffled footstep and turned to see Rebekah in a white nightgown with her hair down. It was in wavy curls and went to her waist but seemed innocent now.

"I had trouble sleeping." she whispered coming closer to him and was now a few feet away from him sitting.

"You two?" he asked now hearing a new sound. It was screams of pain from the outside.

"Yes. The wolves transforming is a painful thing to endure. The bones break from within and reshape themselves. You have no way to ease the pain or stop it. You just feel like you would rather be dead until the savagery of the transformation takes place. You have no control and just kill anything that moves. Except for your own kind. The wolves never harm a werewolf. Repressed or not they never harm each other." Rebekah spoke with wisedom looking at the cave entrance before turning back to Yami "They can't enter. Ayanna spelled the cave to prevent the wolves from entering." she said turning back to Yami then saw his chest since he wasn't wearing a tunic but turned away blushing.

"Your cute when you blush." he said to her bausing her cheeks to redden more.

"I am sorry about what happened at dinner." she said.

"Why were you upset with me?" he asked curiously wondering why Rebekah was upset.

"I saw you with Tatia. I know I called her the village whore but the truth is I do not hate her. In some ways I envy her." Rebekah admitted.

"Why?" he asked since he couldn't understand why she envied the girl.

"Because Tatia is liked by many even after having a child out of wedlock. Others just fear me even when I try to be nice to them. All because I hurt someone by mistake." she felt tears prickling her eyes now and Yami felt hurt that she was deeply upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Might as well. A few months ago I was developing my powers and was courted by a boy. Freddrick. He did not know that my mother was a witch but as I started developing my powers I started having visions. I saw him with another girl in a dream and confronted him about it but when he told me nothing happened I saw that he was lying. I said he needed to stop lying to me and when I tried to leave he grabbed my wrist and it was painful. I tried to get out of the grasp but he kept the hold and I pushed him and he was pushed with a lot of strength into a house and got seriously hurt. I ran home and told mother what happened and she told me I was a witch that had developed powers. They taught me control but ever since Freddrick people feared I would hurt them." she started having the tears fall down her cheeks but was pulled into a hug by Yami.

She held onto him while crying into his chest. She ignored the fact he didn't have a tunic now since she never felt the best looking back at what happened with Freddrick but telling him she didn't feel the hurt and pain like before. She felt somehow relieved to talk to someone about it.

Yami just rubbed her back up and down to help soothe her but soon felt her not sobbing anymore. When he looked down he saw she was asleep. He felt comfortable holding her and lied down with her still holding him.

He was a little troubled by the totured screams now turning into snarling and growls but holding Rebekah made it seem better. Like the times he was alone in the puzzle waiting for someone to complete it so he could at least have a friend or someone to talk to. Being around her seemed to make it better if not that happier. It wasn't long for him to soon find sleep.

**Well that's chapter two. Now what do you think. I wanted to make Rebekah not hate the doppelganger like how she hates Elena but somehow envy her since Tatia seems like a good person the way Elijah talked about her so I made it that Tatia loves Elijah first but Klaus started to try and gain her affections since she's a good person. Hope you like it. Read and Review.**


	3. Henrik's death

**Chapter three. Now comes Henrik's death that causes the Mikaelson children to turn. Hoping not to get writers block so fingers crossed.**

Yami woke to find Rebekah still on his chest but she started to stir and looked at him but soon started blushing deeply.

"S-Sorry about that. I hardly break down like that." Rebekah said trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"I told you I like you blushing so you do not have to hide it." Yami told her just making her blush deeper red.

"Can you just stop making me blush. Its embarressing." Rebekah said slightly annoyed.

"Fine Rebekah but can you give me some privacy to get dressed then we can think of something to do." she stood up excitedly and nodded.

"Of course but be quick." Rebekah headed to where she would change and Yami got on a new tunic and trousers before pulling his boots on as he tried to head out. After getting his things he headed to the cave exit to see Rebekah in a dark grey dress and her hair braided with flowers in it.

"You were quick." Yami commented making her smile.

"When I get excited I can be rather fast." Rebekah said before pulling him through the forest to the village to see it a little lively.

They headed to Rebekah's house but Rebekah stopped when she saw the necklaces hanging on the window. She lightly touched one that caught her eye but flinched back in pain. Yami looked to see her hand with a red forming where she was burnt and turned to see an elderly olive toned woman.

"Ayanna you burnt me. Why?" Rebekah was curious to why Ayanna would do that and Yami wasn't liking why she would burn Rebekah.

"Because that is not yours to touch." Ayanna inclined her head to the necklace.

"Mother!" they all turned to where the voice came from and Rebekah recognised it completely.

"Is that Niklaus?" Rebekah turned to Yami and the two ran out to see Niklaus carrying the body of Henrik.

"Mother!" he continued to call for Esther as Rebekah and Yami came as Niklaus fell to the ground holding his little brother as Rebekah held him.

"What happened Nik?" she asked.

"The wolves." Niklaus answered as Esther came and saw Henrik. She held her son's body and turned to Ayanna.

"Ayanna. Please we must do something." she was hopeful for a way to save her youngest son.

"I am sorry Esther. But your son is gone." Ayanna said as Esther felt heart broken to lose another son. Niklaus broke down holding onto Rebekah as the villagers looks sympathetically at the Mikaelsons.

After they moved Henrik's body Mikael was mad but not at Niklaus even though he thought he was part of the problem. He was mad at the wolves.

Rebekah and Yami headed to the forest so that they could have some time to each other. She was missing Henrik terribly.

"You can talk if that is what you want." Yami told her and she didn't feel like talking. Fearing if she said one word she would just break down into a sobbing wreck.

They soon came to the pine tree that they were at yesterday and sat up against it staying in a comfortable silence. She just accepted the presence of Yami with her. She didn't want to be alone but she didn't feel like talking as well.

She soon leaned her head on his shoulder and felt content with him being with her. Yami knew she would talk in her own time since this was something that Rebekah needed to manage in her own time but if he could help her by being with her then he would.

She shuffled a little and tilted her head to look into Yami's eyes and she just felt complete. Like he could help her feel whole again.

She leaned up to him and this time with no interuption kissed him. He wasn't her first kiss but she felt it was a better kiss. Yami was surprised she kissed him but kissed her back but he felt a little guilt starting to tug at him. Like he was using Rebekah's grief. He wasn't but it seemed that way so he pulled back but they were still close to each other.

"Rebekah. I need to know if this is your grief doing this?" he asked seriously and she looked offended at what he said.

"I am not doing this because my brother died. I am doing this because I want to. I have wanted to since I met you but if you think my grief is the reason for this then goodbye." she stood up hastily feeling humiliated and stormed off but Yami chased after her managing to catch up to her and held her by the waist.

"No. Rebekah that was not what I meant. I meant that I felt I was using your grief for my own pleasure. I did not want that for you because I care for you to much to do something like that to you." she felt her heart was going to beat out of her chest at what Yami said.

"You care for me?" she asked.

"More than anything. I love you." he soon realised what he admitted to her but Rebekah kissed him quickly on the lips before he could even know what happened.

"I. Love. You. Too." she managed between kissing him and the two soon fell on the ground with Rebekah on top of him.

Yami stroked her cheek and looked into her blue eyes and Rebekah was blushing at the simple movements Yami made against her cheek.

"Your beautiful Rebekah. More than anything in this world." that just caused her cheeks to go a deeper shade of red.

"Shut up." she mumbled turning away from him but he chuckled at her embarressment.

"You do not have to feel embarressed Rebekah. Anyone with eyes could see your beauty." Yami told her and she finally turned to him smiling.

She got more of a surprise when he turned them over and was now on top causing her to giggle.

She pulled him down to kiss her and savoured it more.

"Rebekah?" Yami instantly jumped and pulled away from Rebekah as she sat up.

"Its Finn." she gasped out the two now standing and a small distance between each other.

"Rebekah?" Finn called out once more till he saw Yami and Rebekah "There you are. Father wants to have a word with us." Rebekah nodded and the three of them headed back to the village in silence.

It wasn't until they were outside Rebekah's hut that Finn went inside and Rebekah was hesitant.

"I will see you tomorrow Yami." Yami nodded and Rebekah went inside to see all her brothers and parents standing in the main area "You wanted to see me." Rebekah said to her father and Mikael nodded.

"After what Happened to Henrik we need better protection." Mikael was pacing as he spoke and Rebekah flinched at the mention of Henrik's name.

"So Esther is going to look for a way to make us stronger, faster, with agility but we need not worry about death."

"Father this magic you speak of has consequence. What if we become like the wolves if not worse." Rebekah said hoping to make him see sense in what he searches for.

"Do you not see what has happened? your brother died because of the wolves and you are not willing to help protect your family." Rebekah backed up away from her father's rage.

"No father but I cannot do this type of magic. No one is powerful enough to do this." Rebekah was now against the wall as her father was now a few feet away from her.

"But Ayanna is."

"She will refuse to do anything against nature." Rebekah said hoping to not involve Ayanna in this. She was already having to deal with the wolves.

"She will if it means protection." Mikael barked at her causing her to flinch at the tone in his voice.

Mikael backed away from her and left letting Rebekah sigh but she was shaking at what had happened.

"Are you alright sister?" Niklaus asked hoping she wasn't hurt in any way.

"Yes Nik. You do not have to worry." Rebekah headed to her room and looked around a little to see her grimiors were stacked neatly, pictures were on the wall and small trinkets were hanging on her window.

She grabbed the paper that sat on her bed and a charcoal pencil and started sketching. She wasn't like Niklaus but was good none the less.

She just sketched what came to mind but looking down at her sketch she saw it was Yami. She was a little surprised it came out good since she wasn't good when it came to people but smiled and put it on her wall.

After staying in her room a little longer she saw the sun setting and got changed into her a

She wasn't that hungry. Nobody was so they all went to bed early but Rebekah wasn't tired. She heard talking from the main room. Being curious she headed to the main room but hid behind the wall so nobody could see her.

"Think about it Ayana. We could be stronger, faster, with agility." Mikael was saying but Ayanna was frowning.

"This magic you speak of brings consequences. It goes against nature in everyway."

"Please Ayanna. We have lost two children. We cannot lose any more." Rebekeh heard the desperation in her mother's voice and almost felt sorry for what has happened.

"I am sorry. But I cannot take part in this." Ayanna left leaving Mikael and Esther alone.

"If she cannot help us. It is up to you my love." Mikael told Esther as she nodded. Rebekah leaned back holding her knees to her chest.

She knew this brought great consequences and went against nature and now her mother was willing to go against what they had been taught to make sure it happened.

She headed to her bed quietly trying to sleep or pretend to at least.

**There we go. Chapter three and Yami and Rebekah finally kissed. Next chapter is the originals turning so if you have ideas don't be afraid to give them. Read and Review.**


	4. Turning

**Fourth chapter. The turning of the originals. Hopefully this goes well.**

After what happened last night. Rebekah just wanted to talk to Yami about it. She couldn't talk to her brothers or mother. Even Ayanna had wanted no part of this so she could only talk to him.

She got dressed quickly and braided her hair before heading out to the hut he stayed at. She knocked quietly in case he was asleep but she prayed to the gods he wasn't.

She was too in thought that she didn't hear the door opening and Yami stood in the door frame without a shirt. It wasn't until he cleared his throught that she knew he was there but when she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt she diverted her eyes to the ground and started blushing while trying to not look at his chest.

"Y-Y-Yami. Your uh awake." she said not that convincing but he smiled.

"No need to be embarressed." he told her now smirking at her blushing and fidgeting.

"Its okay. I do not feel embarressed just nervous but can we talk?" he nodded and put a shirt on before heading out with her to their meeting spot.

"What is it you want to talk about?" he asked and she sighed before answering.

"Father wants my siblings and I to be safe from the wolves. My mother is willing to go against nature in order to do so and I worry for the consequences that could come with this." they soon came to the tree they always came to and sat down.

"What could happen if this happens?" Yami asked with curiousity. He didn't know much about witch craft or magic but from what he was hearing. All magic came with a price.

"I do not know. Every time I try to see the future it comes out dark and clouded. Like something is preventing me from seeing it or a block has happened but I fear what is to come." Yami knew from her voice she was scared. Genuinely scared from what would happen.

"Do not worry Rebekah. No matter what happens I will never leave you. You have my word on that." she nodded and leaned against him.

"Thank you for coming to this village Yami. With you I feel human." she wrapped her arms around his waist and Yami rubbed small circles on her arm.

"You are human Rebekah. Do not believe anyone who says otherwise." he placed a kiss on the top of her head and she relaxed more against him.

"Will you always stay with me?" she asked in a quiet whisper as she closed her eyes and Yami didn't know how to answer the question. He didn't know if he would go back to the modern world or be with Rebekah forever.

"Of course Rebekah." he held her closer to him and kissed her forehead. He felt so happy with her but something about her made his heart melt. She was so innocent like Yugi. He never thought he could meet another person to share the same innocence and purity like Yugi but holding him was that person.

His sweet innocent Rebekah. He soon realised what he thought. Since when did he think she was his? he shrugged the thought away and looked down at her to see her breathing was slow and her eyes remained closed. He knew she must of been asleep now but he didn't want to disturb her. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

He just held her and time seemed to fly since the sun was starting to set. He gently shook Rebekah and her eyes fluttered open. Once she saw the sun setting she was blushing quickly.

"I do apologise for falling asleep." she stood up quickly and dusted herself before Yami stood up.

"You do not need to apologise. I found it comforting having you with me."

"I just feel like I slept through a day we could of had without my siblings watching or my parents seeing this." she took the moment to kiss him and he kissed her back with equal passion.

He tasted the sweet scent he couldn't quite identify. She soon parted her lips against his causing his mouth to open but he slipped his tongue into her mouth savouring the taste more.

It wasn't until they needed to breath that they parted breathless with Rebekah's lips slightly swollen and red.

"I never knew kissing like that was possible." she seemed amazed by the kiss and was still trying to catch her breath.

"You liked it?" Yami asked and she smiled.

"I loved it. I hope the spell my mother performs does nothing to seperate us." she held his hand gently and felt small circles being drawn on it.

"Nothing could seperate us. I promise I will always love you. No matter what happens." he gave her a chaste kiss before walking with her hand still in his back to the village.

After making sure she got home okay Yami headed back to his hut while Rebekah headed inside feeling giddy.

She saw her mother and father at the table with goblets and her brothers were sitting down as well.

"Take a seat Rebekah." Esther said and Rebekah did as she was told and Esther handed a goblet to each of her children and Mikael "Drink my children." Esther seemed to give a reassuring smile but Rebekah felt something inside her question whether she should drink it or not.

"Rebekah drink." Mikael said in a warning tone and Rebekah slowly took the goblet and took a sip but almost spat it out from the coppery taste amoung the wine.

"What is it?" she asked not finishing her goblet as her brothers had.

"Just drink it." Esther said almost fearful and Rebekah started taking bigger mouthfuls but had to hold back the urge to throw up or spit it out.

"Why did you give us that horrid liquid?" she asked as her father drew his sword.

"The wine was given the sun for strength, the white oak tree for immortality and blood for power. We took Tatia's blood and laced it in the wine but there is a final part to the spell. It requires you to die while the blood still lies in you." Esther answered and Rebekah's eyes grew wide with her brothers.

"Your going to kill us?" Niklaus hissed out but it wasn't until he felt the piercing of a blade in his chest and he fell on the ground lifeless.

"Nik!" Rebekah said and ran to help her brother but she felt a blade go through her and saw her father with no remorse in his eyes when he killed her. She fell on the ground and darkness took over. She knew why she only saw darkness in her visions. It was death.

She could hear a strange muttering and opened her eyes to see a strange person with a halwk head and the other was like him only with a disk on his head. All around her was a mass of swirling shadow that looked terrifying.

"Who would of thought Atemu would fall for a vampire." Ra said and Horus rolled his eyes.

"Yes my king it was the best thing to happen now that she turns." Horus said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Horus. It is not so bad." Ra said but Horus sighed in exasperation.

"My king. You have altered history and not in a good way. These feelings are not ones to go away so quickly. The love they both share is genuine and pure. Like the bond a darkness shares with his light."

"Like Malik and Marik?"

"No not like that! It is the same as the bond Atemu shares with Yugi."

"What about Bakura and Ryou?"

"You are missing the point. Rebekah is a vampire. The first vampire to be correct and when Yami returns to Yugi she will cause destruction."

Rebekah wasn't liking how she was ignored and cleared her throat gaining the attention of the two gods.

"So..." Rebekah said twidling her fingers and the gods were trying to know what to say to the girl.

"How much did you hear?" Horus said tiredly.

"From 'Who would of thought Atemu would fall for a vampire.' Is that what I am? a vampire?" she asked and the two gods nodded.

"Yes and in case you did not know. Atemu is Yami. He is the soul of a pharaoh that gave his life to save his people but has lost his memories. He recides in the millenium puzzle." Horus answered causing her to furrow her eyebrows.

"The puzzle around his neck?" Horus nodded.

"Correct. We still wonder how he came to your time but it is a continuous puzzle. Something outside of the shadow realm did this kind of magic." Horus scratched his chin thinking and Rebekah got a thought.

"It might of been the spirits. The souls of the dead." she told them and they both seemed to think.

"It would take a powerful spirit to cause this type of magic." Ra said scrathing his head. Seems the matter of Yami ending up in the past was a mystery to the gods as well.

"So what happens now?" she asked and the gods were puzzled by the girl in their presence.

"You need to return. You will become an immortal and live forever but Yami must return to the tme he came from. The one he was in before he came to your time." Ra said and Rebekah looked down.

"Will I see him again?" she asked.

"The future is not set in stone but if you trust your instincts as well as your heart. You might just find him again in the modern world." Horus said before Rebekah felt everything around her slip away.

Upon opening her eyes she felt a pain in her chest and felt a deep hunger.

"Nik?" she rasped through a dry throat and saw Niklaus starting to wake up with blood on his chest.

"Blood?" he seemed puzzled until Mikael came with a girl from the village and a knife.

"You killed us." Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Mikael but as Mikael cut the wrist of the girl. Rebekah didn't smell a metallic coppery smell. It was a scent that she wanted to devour. She saw the evident fear in the girls eyes and started backing away. She didn't want to cause the girl pain.

"You must drink more blood if you wish to live." Mikael said pulling Rebekah harshly and Niklaus tried to get her away from him but he was too weak and was pushed away with force.

"I said drink Rebekah." he pushed her head down on the cut and the blood poured in her mouth. She swallowed some but tried prying herself away to not hurt or kill the girl. She drank the blood reluctantly but when she felt Mikael's hand no longer pushing down on her she went away from the girl and Niklaus was forced to drink the blood like her.

Something felt off in Rebekah. She felt a strange loss but it wasn't for recent events it was like a part of her was taken from her. She felt more confused but stood up and headed to her room and looked in the mirror to see blood running down her chin to her dress, it was smeared all over her mouth and chin.

She felt disgusted looking at the blood on her face and grabbed a cloth and water to clean it off.

She only managed to get rid of the blood on her face but her dress would be impossible to clean. She changed into her night gown and undid her braids. She lied in her bed still trying to figure out the feeling of loss she had. It was a growing mystery to her.

**Finished chapter four. I just wanted to add the Egyption gods for a little fun so I hope you like how I add them. They might be a little cryptic in the end but They can't be giving Rebekah too many answers.**


	5. Saying goodbye and waiting

**Chapter five. If you guys have ideas don't be afraid to give them and I will mention and thank you for it.**

Upon waking up Rebekah changed into a blue dress that was a little worn but still wearable. After braiding her hair she headed to the door to go outside. It was when she had the sun on her skin that she stepped back quickly. She reached to the part the sun shined on and felt small burns that were healing.

She was more curious and stuck her hand towards the sun and it burnt until she pulled them back. She knew she couldn't get outside with the sun.

She headed back to the main area in her house to see her mother with several rings.

"What are those for?" Rebekah asked and her mother opened a curtain for the sun to shine on them.

"These rings will enable you to go into the sun. The stone has magical properties." Esther concentrated hard on the rings that were in the sun before it ended and she got one ring and gave it to Rebekah.

It had a dark 'R' in the center but the stone was lapis lazuli from what she could see.

After slipping the ring on her finger she let the tips of her fingers touch the sun and felt no burning on her fingers.

She headed to the door and stepped more into the sunlight and wasn't burning. She smiled as she was now outside but saw a lot of the village going inside. She sighed as she shook her head before heading to Yami's hut and saw the door open and was going to step inside but something stopped her. Like a force.

Yami came to the door way to see her looking confused at the doorway.

"Rebekah are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded but was still confused.

"I cannot get in." she said.

"You can come in if you want." after he said that the barrier was gone. Like that and she stepped inside.

"Yami have you ever felt like a part of you has been taken but you do not know what it is?" the question confused him but he nodded. It was like that when Yugi was taken from him "Its just that after my mother did the spell and made me this thing I feel like a part of me is gone. I do not know what it is but I know something is gone."

"You do not have to worry. We will find out what happened. Do you want to go outside or stay inside?"

"I think I would like to go outside." the two then headed outside and everyone scurried inside away from Rebekah when she walked or was near them.

"Pay them no attention." Yami told her and she nodded and was a little closer to him. They soon came to the white oak tree seeing the white and purple flowers growing.

"It seems the flowers are in bloom." Rebekah grazed her hand along the white flowers until she came to the purple flowers and pulled back in pain looking at her hand to see burn marks only they healed slower than the ones she got from the sun.

"The spell your mother did. You said it had consequences." Yami said and she nodded.

"We cannot talk here. Come." she pulled him with her only she had more strength than before and Yami was just lucky to keep up with her. They soon came to their meeting spot and Rebekah put her hand against the pine tree but felt no connection like she always did. No small power or anything.

"It's gone. My connection to nature is gone." her hands trailed down the tree until she sat down with Yami next to her.

"Your connection?" Yami was curious about this certain connection.

"As a witch or servent of nature. You feel the earth. I always felt a connection when ever I would touch a plant of some kind but I can't." she looked around and saw a leaf.

After grabbing it she held it in her palms and concentrated hard on the leaf. Yami saw her concentration grow more intense until she growled in frustration and threw the leaf on the ground.

"My powers are gone." she seemed angry for her powers to be gone but Yami saw hurt in her eyes. Clear hurt like she lost a part of her that was special.

"It will be okay Rebekah." he held her hand and she seemed to still be hurt about losing her powers as a witch.

"I know but its going to take some time to get used to not being connected with nature. I think this is why mother did not drink it. She knew she would lose her powers." her voice broke a few times but Yami held her closer to him. Maybe he could do a shadow game with Esther.

He shook that thought off quickly and Rebekah stood up and he stood up with her.

"I think we should go inside now. Your hut though. I do not want my brothers seeing me in the forest." Yami nodded and they headed to his hut and luckily she learnt she needed one invitation to go inside a persons home. She was relieved to not need continuous invitation.

They came to Yami's room and sat on the bed across from each other.

"So what is it you want for us to do?" Yami asked and Rebekah kissed him hard on the lips pushing him back against the bed.

"I want to be yours." she said slightly muffled and Yami pulled back unsure of what Rebekah asked.

"What?" he asked slightly confused.

"I want you to claim me. I know we cannot be together forever but I would rather be yours than anyone elses." she said seeing an unreadable expression on his face "If you do not want to I understand since it is hasty." it was only a few days they were together but she remembered Horus and Ra saying he would return to his time soon and she wanted to make the time of it now.

"I am honoured in a way Rebekah but are you sure you want to?" she nodded to his question and was soon flipped over so that Yami was on top of her.

**(A/N: No sex scene since this is T rated.)**

While Rebekah was out. Her brothers started to wonder where she went. They didn't know where she was since she didn't tell anyone but Niklaus was the one more worried about her.

"Mother. Where did Rebekah go?" he inquired Esther but she shrugged.

"I do not know Niklaus. Maybe she's spending the day with Yami. Thos two have been getting close." Esther answered making Elijah and Niklaus wonder if she was with Yami. Kol was too preoccupied with his own life, Finn was with Sage and Mikael was arguing with the chief of the village. He was the lead werewolf. So it was up to Elijah and Niklaus.

"Where do you think she went?" Niklaus asked his older brother who thought hard.

"Her and Yami once met at a tree that is outside the village. They might be there." Niklaus nodded as he fiddled with his daylight ring before grabbing his sword. They headed to the spot Elijah talked about and saw they were there recently but not anymore.

"Where could she be?" Niklaus growled in frustration before kicking a stone that went through a tree and stuck in it's trunk.

"Calm down Niklaus. Anger will not help in finding Rebekah." Elijah said helping tame his brother's temper "We can go see Yami. He might be with her or know where she is." they chose to see Yami at his hut.

In Yami's hut. Rebekah laid with the blanket covering most of her body while it covered the bottom half of Yami. They both stared at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing.

"Was it good for you?" Yami asked awkwardly since this was not only new to him but Rebekah.

"Yes. It was amazing." she ended with a giggle causing Yami to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Amazing you say?" she started blushing before turning to him.

"Yes. It was the first time I was ever bedded but it was better than what I expected." Yami shifted so that he could face her.

"The same for me too. I got something for you." he reached under the bed and pulled out a small bag holding an object.

"You did not need to."

"But I wanted to. Open it." Rebekah opened the bag to find a leather choker with a gold upside down triangle and the millenium eye in the centre. Rebekah started to smile at the gift.

"It's beautiful. Can you put it on for me?"

"Of course." he tied the choker at the sides showing the knots and the millenium symbol in the middle of her neck.

"Thank you." she leaned in to kiss him but a knock on the door startled them.

"Yami are you in?" they both recognised it as Elijah's voice.

"Stay quiet. Do not make any noise okay?" she nodded as Yami got dressed before heading to the door to see Niklaus and Elijah "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Yami asked while Niklaus and Elijah seemed bewildered.

"Why do you smell of roses?" Niklaus asked as he leaned in but stopped at the doorway. He couldn't get in. Yami thanked the gods that her siblings were unable to enter without permission.

"What do you mean Niklaus?" Yami asked a little nervously since he didn't want Niklaus and Elijah to know of him and Rebekah.

"I can smell it on you. Rebekah usually washes her clothes in rose water and uses its oil as perfume so I thought you might of been with her briefly." Niklaus answered and Elijah seemed to furrow his eyebrows.

"Were you with Rebekah briefly?" Elijah asked.

"We were at our meeting place but she wanted to be alone. She might be at the caves." Yami answered.

"Okay. Come Niklaus." Elijah said pulling Niklaus a little before they headed away from the hut as Yami closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"That went better than expected." Rebekah said now dressed with her hair braided again and the choker around her neck still.

"Your brothers are getting suspicious. The sun is nearly setting so you should get home soon." Yami said and she nodded.

"Of course." she kissed Yami again before relaxing her head against his chest "I will always love you. Know that." Yami nodded before kissing her again.

"I will not forget you Rebekah. I promise you that." she smiled before heading home feeling different. She felt like a real woman. It caused her to smile as she headed home to see her mother reading over the grimiors.

"Hello mother." Esther glanced at Rebekah and smiled.

"Hello Rebekah. Your brothers are looking for you." Rebekah nodded.

"I know. Yami told me when we saw each other." Rebekah felt unsure about what to do now but her mother seemed to have a look of worry "Mother. Is everything alright?" Rebekah asked with concern.

"The tree. The white oak. Its the one thing to kill you, your siblings and Mikael." Rebekah looked more at the book and saw it. The tree that gave them life would bring them death.

"What can we do? if the village find out about this." she knew the village would hunt them down and kill them. It was what they would do to make sure they died.

"We burn it." Mikael said causing Rebekah to jump. She saw Mikael holding a torch with a lit flame.

Esther nodded with her husband as he headed outside as the sun was setting over the hills. Rebekah followed and watched her father put the flame against the tree's trunk and it started to burn.

He threw the torch into the top branches so that the top started to burn and it was when the sun set that the tree was engulfed in flames.

All her brothers had came to watch the tree burn but she felt a new sense come to her. It was her scent being drawn to a mouth watering smell. She turned to see it was one of the men in the village. She felt compelled to follow the scent and walked towards the men as they both seperated.

The one with the stronger scent was left as the heart beat was calm and steady. The blood was what she wanted and what she craved. She sped to him and he turned to see fangs grow and veins travel up her eyes.

With quick motions she sank her fangs into him and drank the blood that flowed into her mouth. It felt invigorating. Preditor hunting its prey. She drank until she heard no heart beat and dropped the man.

She felt a mixture of emotions swarming but mainly guilt. She killed someone. She was a murderer. She looked to see the blood was dripping down her chin and headed inside. She needed to stay away from people for now.

She got inside and took the choker off to see it had some blood on it. She cleaned it until she saw no blood and looked in the mirror to see the blood on her face. She cleaned her face and was about to change her dress when screams were heard.

She put the choker on quickly and headed outside to see her siblings hunting for blood. As much as she wanted the blood she wanted Yami safe. She knew he had to get out of the village and away from her brothers and father.

She ran with unknown speed to where Yami stayed and knocked quickly on the door. Yami opened it and saw Rebekah looking almost afraid.

"Rebekah. What's happening?" he asked mainly worried for her.

"My brothers. They are slaughtering the village for blood. I need to get you out of here before they come this way." he nodded and they ran at human pace. She stayed close to him knowing if her brothers even thought of trying to drink his blood she would cause them to have a few missing teeth.

They ran avoiding the dead bodies that scattered around before making it to the forest. They managed to make it to their usual meeting spot since it was a good distance away from the village.

"Are you alright?" she asked hoping he wasn't hurt and saw no injuries.

"I am fine. Thanks to you." he hugged her close to him and she smelt his scent and was dangerously close to his heart. His heart was racing from the running and his blood was calling her stronger than ever. She felt her fangs starting to lengthen and veins traveled up her eyes. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to hold herself back. She didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't hurt him. It would just kill her to do anything like that.

She backed up from him and Yami got full view of her fangs and eyes. She thought he would be afraid, that he would be disgusted. She was more surprised when Yami touched her face and saw that he wasn't afraid.

"I have seen worse Rebekah. Your still beautiful and no matter what. I do not fear you." she felt her blood lust start to subside. The fangs went back into her gums and veins started to go away.

"I know you have to leave. The choice was not yours but I will not stop loving you." she held his hand as the shadow realm started to open.

"I will always love you Rebekah. Do not forget that." she nodded and smiled before dark magician came down to Yami standing in full height.

"Master. Little master waits for you to return again." Yami nodded and turned to Rebekah.

"Look for Yugi Motou and you can find me again." she nodded and he went with Dark Magician into the shadow realm and she was alone in the forest. She ran back to the village and headed home to see her mother and father home but her brothers weren't.

"Rebekah. I have something for you." Esther headed to the window where her amulets hanged and gave Rebekah the necklace with the looping metal and a small gem on the top.

"Your giving me this?" she asked in shock. Esther nodded.

"Yes and I know this means a lot to you so hold still." Esther pointed to the choker and muttered an incantation as Rebekah remained still "There it will be undamaged. Like my necklace that I give to you." Esther told Rebekah who smiled.

"Thank you." she said smiling before heading to her room. She looked around her room before seeing the sketch of Yami on the wall. She took it off the wall. She didn't feel like being home now so she headed to the caves. She always loved going there. She took the sketch with her and looked around the caves. She soon came to the one with sketches of the history but when she tried to enter something prevented her.

She huffed in frustration before seeing a rock next to the entrance. She lifted it and hid the sketch there so it wouldn't be damaged before leaning against the cave walls. She felt her hand unconciously go to the choker around her neck. She felt tears prickling her eyes before crying. She already lost her little brother and now the one person she loved. Could ever love.

_Domino city. A few months after Yami went to the afterlife._**(I'm thinking of setting it there.)**

Yugi sat on his bed still feeling alone. He still missed Yami deeply but he coudln't see him again. The shadow realm was closed and he was crossed over.

Yugi soon saw the shadow realm open but was surprised at what came out of the portal or fell out. Yami landed with a thud on the ground in solid form with the millenium puzzle.

"Y-Y-Yami?" Yugi asked in a quiet whisper as Yami looked around to see he was in Yugi's room.

"Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi seemed to have tears in his eyes.

"Yami!" soon Yami was tackled to the ground by a sobbing Yugi who wasn't letting go any time soon.

"Little one. Its okay. I'm here." he petted Yugi's hair as he looked into the shining Amythest eyes of his light.

"Sorry." Yugi mumbled getting off his darker half starting to blush. The action reminded Yami of Rebekah so much. Yami gave a sad smile to his light.

"Its fine Yugi. I'm not leaving anytime soon." he wasn't going to leave his light but he felt a part of him was missing but he knew what it was. Rebekah. She was waiting for him still.

**Okay. That chapters finished. Up next I'm going to when Rebekah gets undaggered the first time. She didn't fall for Stefen but Klaus still had the friendship with him. Just so it's clear.**

**Read and Review and don't worry. In future chapters there will be much Yami and Rebekah romance.**


	6. Missing things

**Chapter six. This is when Rebekah wakes up after being daggered in the twenties.**

_Chicago_

Klaus opened the coffin revealing his baby sister in her daggered state. She had her hair behind her back but he could see her face clearly. Her flapper dress was still in perfect condition, the pearl necklace she wore that night. All in all she was still the same as she always was.

He still remembered when he had to dagger her.

_1922 Chicago_

Rebekah was waiting for Stefen since she asked her brother if he could leave town with them. Not for her but for him. She knew her brother liked Stefen as a friend and he needed that.

"Come on Rebekah. Get in the car." Klaus demanded as he opened the car doors.

"Your willing to leave without Stefen?" she asked with crossed arms.

"I don't have time for some boy you met now get in the car." he demanded a second time but she didn't feel like leaving. She had been running for centuries and it made her search for Yami harder. She wanted to find him again.

"Rebekah." Klaus said in a warning tone that reminded her so much of her father.

"Nik. I don't want to stay for Stefen." he took that as a good sign and proceeded to the car but she didn't move "But I want to stay for other reasons." he turned back to his sister seeing she meant every word of it.

"We're family Rebekah. We need to leave now." he almost yelled at her but she remained composed.

"I'm going to search for Yami." she said and Klaus turned bewildered at her.

"That boy from the village. You turn your back on your family for some boy that died over nine hundred years ago?" she could hear the malice in Klaus's voice but wasn't backing down.

"He didn't die. I'm going to find him again Nik. I don't want to be alone anymore." she said seeing the hurt in her brother's eyes but he sped to her as she felt a pain in her chest. She looked to see the dagger. Feeling the dissacation effects of the dagger take over and her senses numb before collapsing.

_End flashback._

Stefen was behind him and got curious as he looked over the coffin seeing Rebekah.

"I've never seen her before in my life." Stefen deadpanned but Klaus stroked Rebekah's cheek.

"You will remember soon. But be wary of Rebekah's temper." Klaus said in a warning tone as he grasped the dagger "It's worse than mine." he pulled it out of her chest and now he had to wait and watch out.

After a few hours Klaus was getting impatient and compelled a guard to watch over her and feed her before he left.

After a few minutes of Klaus and Stefen leaving. Rebekah woke up wanting blood. She sat up looking around to see she was in a storage facility by the looks of things and the other coffins her brother had were here. She sighed as she got out of the coffin to see someone walk up to her definitely human.

"Klaus said he would be back soon and to give you this." he said like a zombie as he tilted his neck to the side and offered her his vein. She rolled her eyes at her brothers compulsion before drinking the blood.

She started thinking about the night she was daggered until her anger started to come. She missed Ra knows how many years that she could of used looking for Yami but instead she was stuck in a Ra forsaken coffin for decades. Maybe even centuries.

Her anger lead to her draining the poor guy to death and she dropped the body with a thud. She didn't care but she was beyond pissed with her brother and no blood would help with that.

She saw the dagger on her coffin and a plan came to her. She wanted her brother to feel pain and pain he shall feel.

She waited quietly for her brother to come and she was patient. If it meant she could somehow find Yami again then she would wait for what ever it takes plus she wanted her brother to feel pain.

Soon Klaus came and seeing the dead guard on the floor. He knew Rebekah was awake and pissed.

"Rebekah." he called to her but got no answer "Come now darling your still not mad about the dagger are you?" he soon felt a pain in his back and turned to see his sister filled with rage and holding the dagger.

"That's for the dagger." she pushed it into his chest this time "And that's for the years I could of used looking for Yami." she left it in his chest and Klaus took it out smirking.

"You know that won't work." Klaus said smugly but was met with Rebekah smirking.

"I know. I just wanted you to feel pain." she said while Klaus started to smile.

"Well I got you a present." Klaus pointed to Stefen but she didn't seem to care.

"Stefen is your friend. Not mine remember?" she said boredly while Klaus sighed and headed over to Stefen.

"Remember." he compelled Stefen as the younger vampire was flooded with memories of the twenties.

"I remember. Rebekah?" Stefen looked at the female original who nodded but wasn't smiling.

"Hello Stefen." she gave a bored wave before turning her attention to her brother.

"Uh uh." Stefen turned to Klaus getting the memories of their friendship.

"We were friends."

"We are friends." Klaus corrected Stefen before turning to Rebekah "Now. Gloria tells me you can contact the original witch." Rebekah scoffed. Of course Klaus would wake her up for his own work.

"The original witch." she reached up to grab her necklace, the sooner he gave it to him. The sooner she could leave. Instead she felt the necklace to be gone.

"Where's my necklace? I never take it off where is it?" she looked to her brother.

"I don't have your necklace Rebekah." he said annoyed before she went to her coffin. She moved the cuishons to see if it came off her at least but it wasn't there.

"Tell me that isn't what is needed Rebekah." Klaus said before she kicked the coffin over in a rage.

She felt her anger coming to her for losing her mother's necklace. It was the last thing she had of her but she felt a strange emptiness on her neck. It wasn't from her mother's necklace but as her hand went up her neck she felt something else missing. The choker Yami gave to her. She felt a new rage coming and it was one humans and vampires had to beware of.

"Where's my choker Nik?" she turned to her brother with strong hatrid in her eyes and Klaus looked confused.

"That leather thing you always wore. I don't know. Why?" he said but was met with being thrown across the room.

"The choker Yami gave to me. Where is it!?" she was yelling and feeling something else other than anger. Heart break, guilt for losing it.

"I don't know. How about when Gloria finds your necklace she can find your bloody choker." she nodded knowing that's as far as its going to get with this.

_Domino City_

Yugi felt glad to have Yami in a solid form. He could be seen now which helped a lot and now they didn't have to fret about crazed spirits wanting the puzzle since it didn't have power anymore but Yugi was just glad to have Yami back.

Yami had to pretend to be Yugi's cousin since it was the only cover story they could come up with that explained why Yugi and Yami looked alike and Kaiba pulled some strings to get IDs for Yami in exchange for a duel with him. Some things never change.

Now Yami and Yugi were in the park waiting for Joey, Tea, Tristan and Ryou. They were going to surprise them with Yami being alive again.

"You nervous little one?" Yami asked his lighter half that was visibly shaking.

"A little but mainly excited. I'm glad to have you back again."

"So you've said. It is good to be alive again even if it's in this day and age."

"What was it like in the afterlife?"

"I was alone. It was like I was in the puzzle again but something happened and I was pulled from the afterlife to another realm or time." he looked to see the puzzled expression on Yugi "I met someone there. A girl with rare beauty and kindness. She was like you. She didn't have many friends except her brothers but she was strong inside."

"What happened to her?"

"She's still waiting for me. After all these centuries. She's immortal Yugi." he saw Yugi's eyes widen with shock now.

"You met an immortal!?" Yami chuckled at his light's outburst before he saw Yugi starting to blush "Sorry." Yugi mumbled before hiding his face away from his darker half.

"Its alright little one. She was human when I met her but her little brother died at only fourteen and her parents wanted to protect their children so they turned them into immortals or what you call now vampires."

"So she's alive still?"

"Yes and still looking I think. I miss her greatly and would do anything to see her again." Yami seemed to stare off into space before Yugi saw his friends approaching.

"They're here Yami." the darker half nodded before standing up and approaching the group with Yugi. Once they were close enough to for the group to recognise them. The look on their faces was what anyone would call priceless.

They were all shocked to see Yami and Yugi in seperate bodies and mainly Yami alive.

"Wha- what? how in the... " Joey was the one to break the silence the group was in but he couldn't put the words together.

"Its unexplainable to me as well. Dark magician told me Yugi wanted me to return again and I guess the gods allowed it." Yami said as the group were slowly getting out of their shock.

"Did any other spirit become solid?" Ryou asked nervously. Everyone knew he didn't want to deal with Bakura again. That was something they all didn't want to deal with.

"It was just me Ryou. Bakura isn't alive." Ryou let out a sigh of relief when Yami said that. At least they didn't have to worry about Bakura being on the loose. Ra knows what the guy would do in the modern world.

"Wait a minute. Are you staying in Domino city?" Tea asked and Yami nodded.

"I'm staying and if anyone asks. I'm Yugi's cousin." they all nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Tristan asked and Yugi got an idea.

"We can go to the arcade." everyone smiled at that idea.

"Great idea. The perfect way to celebrate Pharaoh being alive again." Tristan said happily as they all headed to the arcade.

_Chicago_

Rebekah was in a clothing store getting clothes that Klaus was paying for. She was looking distastfully at the dress she was in. It only came to her midthighs and she hated the amount of skin she was showing.

"Come on Rebekah. What's taking so long?" she growled at Klaus's impatients before getting out of the dressing room in the dress.

"So I take it women in this era dress like prostitutes?" she asked in annoyance.

"Thats called fashion." Klaus said while Rebekah looked more annoyed.

"I wore trousers and got dirty looks." she said. She did wear trousers in the 1900s and people accused her of being a prostitute but they ended up dead so she couldn't care less.

"Well you wearing trousers lead to women wearing nothing." she would of thought of a comeback for her brother but the noise that was playing was infuriating.

"And what is this noise?" she asked and Stefen chose to answer.

"Dance music." she looked incrediously at him.

"People actually dance to this. It sounds like a cat being run over a train multiple times." she muttered while deciding to get an opinion.

"So how do I look?" she wanted did a small spin before Stefen chose to answer.

"It's good." she looked at him a small scowl.

"I can always tell when your lying Stefen." she headed back to the dressing room to change while Stefen was left dumbfounded.

"Great." Klaus muttered in clear annoyance while Stefen was left confused.

**Chapter six. Hope you guys like it and I'm loving the reviews I'm getting. Thanks for the support and don't be afraid to give ideas and just so you know. Yami confides in Yugi since they got that great bond with each other. But you need to give me an idea of where Rebekah's choker is. Read and Review.**


	7. Lost and found

**Next chapter. Hope this goes well.**

_Chicago_

Rebekah was now in black jeans, a white sleeveless top with a flattering v neck and black boots. She was still trying to understand who fashion turned to be so objectifying but right now she was looking at Gloria to get back her prized possessions. One she had to give to her brother but she wanted the choker back and soon.

"Don't worry honey. Let me work my ju ju and I'll be getting both the necklace and choker back for you. Since they are from you. I'll need to channel through you to get the items." Rebekah nodded before giving her hands to Gloria. She knew how the channeling deal worked.

"Go ahead. The sooner I get my choker and necklace back. The sooner I can leave." Gloria took Rebekah's hands and started muttering in an unknown language.

_Mystic Falls_

Elena was with Bonnie and Caroline at home but she felt a sharp shock from her necklace and pulled it off looking shocked at it.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked and Elena didn't take her eyes off the necklace.

"It shocked me. My necklace shocked me." Bonnie made a small contact with the necklace but recieved a shock from it as well.

Meanwhile in the Salvatore boarding house. Damon was flipping through a book in the library not caring what it was about when a thud reached his ears. He turned to see a book moving while on the shelf making him more puzzled.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he stood up and approached the bookshelf. He looked at the fidgeting book and pulled it off the shelf and let it fall to the ground. Turns out the book was hollowed out and holding various objects. Mainly small trinkets but the one that caught his eye was the leather band with a small gold piece in the centre. Just by looking at it Damon could tell it was a choker for a girl.

He knew this had to be Stefen's book and made a move to touch it but grazed the choker. He recieved a shock from the jewellery and looked puzzled at it. He was starting to wonder when he could recieve a normal day for once but knowing Mystic Falls. He won't recieve it any time soon.

_Chicago_

"They aren't together but they are in the same place. One was being worn but the other was hidden." Gloria answered after the spell. Rebekah started to frown. Someone was wearing either her necklace or choker. She knew right then and there she would tear it from their neck if they were right in front of her. She didn't care if it meant they got decapitated in the process.

"Some little wench has my jewellery!" she yelled alerting Stefen and Klaus out of their bordom.

"Something wrong sister?" Klaus asked.

"Someone has my jewellery! When I get my hands on them. I will tear their head off before they could even breath!" she growled through gritted teeth showing clear anger.

Klaus was starting to frown. He needed the necklace to contact the original witch and he needed it soon.

_Domino City_

Yami and Yugi were at home playing video games. Because Yugi always plays with the merchandise and Yami being the king of games and really competitive. They were evenly matched.

It wasn't until he felt something pull him from the game. He quickly paused the game earning a puzzled look from Yugi but felt his background fading fast.

He was in another house that looked older yet sophisticated. He looked at the surroundings before seeing a man with black hair and blue eyes while being clad in black and leather looking at something.

He approached closer to see the open hollowed book with various trinkets that looked rather old. The one that caught his eye was the leather band with a small gold triangle and eye on it. He knew it all to well. Rebekah's choker. What in the name of Ra was it doing there or where exactly was there?

He felt something pull him from where he was to back to being in Yugi's living room. Yami soon found Yugi's hand waving in front of him and jumped.

"Sorry you just seemed to be staring into space or something." Yugi said making Yami puzzled but he nodded.

"Sorry. Must be too much video games." he said hoping to dodge questions. Yugi just nodded but he knew it must be something else.

"You want to take a break?" he asked and Yami nodded.

"It might help." Yami said as he stood up.

_Chicago_

Stefen was looking at the coffins and was about to open it when he felt another presence and saw it was Rebekah.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he took a few steps away from the coffin.

"Nothing but can I ask you something?" she nodded as she sat on the closed coffin "Why do you want to leave Klaus? I would understand the dagger thing but it seems to be something else." Stefen sat next to her as she looked at the floor.

"I fell in love with someone. Before I became a vampire. He loved me for myself and didn't care about what I was. He was from another time and returned to it. I spent the last one thousand years searching for him with Klaus. The last thing I have to remember him was the choker."

"Can I ask why you and Klaus were running?" she let a slight laugh.

"Klaus may seem fearless but everyone has a fear. Doesn't matter how strong you are."

"So Klaus does have a fear?"

"Yes. My brother may be the egotistical hybrid but he's got a human side. Just depends on how you know him."

"What is it?"

"That I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine but lets talk about this lost love of yours."

"Okay. His name was Yami. He came mysteriously into the village my family lived in. We became friends and it was growing into love. Klaus and Elijah liked Yami, Kol didn't really like him and Finn tolerated him. He was sent back to his time but I've been searching for him so that we could be together again."

"You still love him."

"Yes. Even after a thousand years my heart still belongs to him. Klaus told me what you did for your brother. Giving up your freedom to save his life."

"It was nothing."

"It was a lot. You did that for your family and family above all. He also told me that a girl you loved died. I hope you find a way to love again Stefen."

"I will." he saw Rebekah turn her head to the side and smirk.

"You know I can tell when you lie."

"I'm not lying." he started backing away from Rebekah as Klaus came.

"He's not with us Nik. Something's off about him."

"Klaus I'm not against you." Klaus was rather mad and looked at his sister and Stefen when the idea came to him. If Stefen was really on his side and someone to trust. All he had to do was go back to a certain small town. Klaus quickly broke Stefen's neck and put his idea into action. He could use the Bennett witch to get the key to making his hybrids live so he kills two birds with one stone.

**Chapter seven. Now Rebekah's heading to Mystic falls and I hope this goes well.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
